Jealous Friend
by DnAfan
Summary: I am so lucky my friend that u are in my life...u r a precious gift of god for me which I can never loose...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello frndssss...**

 **How r u alll?**

 **Here is my new os...actually the concept is not new...becase many of our ff writers already write on it and those are so so good and this is nothing in front of them...but I also want to write on this topic so here it is...so plsss read it and tell me how it is...and sorry for my mistakes...**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 **In Cid beurau (at evening) :**

All are busy in work as always...at the time Duo entered in the beurau...

Daya : chalo boss...finally ye case solve ho hi gaya..kitna ghumaya us criminal ne hame..

Abhi : haa ye baat to hai...kafi chalak tha wo...lekin hum bhi to kuchh kam nahi...

Daya : wo to hai... (abhijeet nodded smilingly so daya added in naugty way) mai to hu hi paidayashi smart... said in a proud tone...

Abhijit glared at him and said : ha ha kyu nahi aap hi to smart hai ek...hum sab to gadhe hain na..

Daya (said in flow) : ha wo bhi hai...then he realised what he said...

Abhi : daya ke bachhe...ruk ja abhi batata hu tujhe and daya ran in the beraue and abhi behind him just like two kids...and all the juniors continuesly smiling seeing their both seniors like this...finally abhi caught him and hold his ear tightly as : kya bola mai gadha hu haa

Daya : are nahi boss...tum to sabse smart ho...ekdum...plss chhodo na kaan sorry na...plssss plssss plsss

Abhi : thik hai thik hai ab itna plss plsss karne ki jarurat nahi hai...

Daya : thank u boss...but u know what mai tumse jyada smart hu...and he laughed out and before the fight started again...someone entered in the bereau...

Man : hello ins. daya...

Daya turned and saw the person...he became so happy to see him...

Daya (happily) : Are Manav tu...

he went towards him and hugged him...

Daya ( while separating): kaisa hai tu...itne dino baad...aur vapas kab aya london se...bataya bhi nahi...

Manav :are baba ek ek karke puchh na...hmm to pehle mai bilkul thik hu aur kal hi aya london se aur jaha tak tujhe batane ki baat hai to socha k kyu na surprise du...kaisa laga surprise...

Daya : bahot achha...

Abhijit feel bit uncomfortable as daya didn't introduce manav to him.. so he was about to talk before that daya told him..

Daya : are boss..vaha kyu khade ho yaha aao na...inse milo...ye mera college ka friend hai...mera best friend...manav...london me rehta hai wohi iska business hai...

Abhi : Hello manav...

.Manav : Hello

aur manav ye mera BOSS hai...I mean my frnd abhijit...

Manav : ohh to ye hai abhijit...

Abhi (in bit confusion) :matlab

and before manav could say something abhijit's phone rang...it was acp sir call...abhijit pick up his call and talk to him...them came to daya and told him: : are yaar acp sir ka phone tha...last case ki reports urgently taiyar karne ko kaha hai ...already shaam k 5 baj rahe hai aur raat tak complete karni hogi...

Daya : ohh..thik hai phir urgent hai to abhi karna padega na...usme bhi time lagega...mai tumhari help kar deta hu...

Manav interrupted as :are phir hamari planning ka kya hoga?,

Abhi : planning?

Manav : haa wo humne aaj shopping aur dinner ka plan banaya abhi abhi...mai daya aur tum...

Abhi :sorry manav mai to nahi aa sakta.. (daya bit sad) but daya hai na wo chala jaega tumhare saath...hai na daya..

Daya : lekin boss tum akele kaise...

Abhi : are akele kaha hu rajat hai na ..mai kar lunga tu ja..

Daya :ok boss...thank uuu...

Manav : to chalein ab

Daya :ha chalo...mai chalta hu boss...kuchh kaam ho to call karna

Abhijit nodded but he was bit sad or could say hurt because daya din't cancle the plan or very easily he was getting ready to go with manav without abhijit...but he didn't say anything to daya...and busy in making the reports...

Here daya and manav went in a mall for shopping and they enjoyed there...after that they went for dinner...

.

.

.

.

here abhijit busy in work but he couldn't concentrate...after every 10 mins he checked his phone that might be daya called him or msg him...but there was not any call or msg of daya...so abhijit became more sad...

Abhi(to himself) : ek phone tak nahi kiya...ha bhai kyu karega..college k frnd k saath busy jo hai...enjoy kar raha hoga..shopping, dinner & all...hunh...mai kyu itna soch raha hu...jab use hi meri kuchh padi nahi hai to...aaj ka plan cancle bhi to kar sakta tha na...haa mana usne yaha rukne ko kaha par mere mana karne par turant man bhi gaya...ek baar bhi jid nahi ki...kya karu phone karu...nahi nahi mai kyu phone karu...jab uske paas hi time nahi hai mere liye to mai bhala kyu call karke disturb karu..wo apne best friend k saath jo hai aur mai to sirf friend hu na...hunh...mujhe nahi karna call vall...and he again buay in his file...but time to time think about this...

Daya and manav reached at a restaurant ...they took a table and sat there...

Manav : chal bata kya khaega...

Daya : nahi manav...actually mujhe kuchh khas bhukh nahi hai...aaj late khana khaya tha na dopher me..tu order kar le kuchh mai to sirf ek cup coffee lunga tera saath dene k liye...

Manav : ye kya baat hui..nahi khaunga..tu aur khane k liye mana kar raha hai...mere bhai mai jis daya ko janta hu na wo khane k liye kabhi mana nahi karta...aur wo bhi tab jab khana free me mile (he laughed out...but look at daya's angry glare stop and added further) mera matlab hai tu khane k liye aise hi mana nahi kar raha..jarur koi baat hai..bata na kya hua...

Daya : are yaar..aisa kuchh nahi hai...actually mai chahta tha k boss bhi hamare saath aye but ain time pe kaam aa gaya...ab wo busy hoga mene bhi socha use bich me disturb na kru isliye call bhi nahi kiya...but he also need a break yaar..aur abhi mene kha liya na to phir uske saath nahi kha paunga...aur mujhe pakka pata hai kaam k chakkar me na usne kuchh khaya bhi nahi hoga...aur mai bhi nahi khaunga uske saath to akele sirf milk ya juice pike so jaega..khaega bhi to sirf mujhe dikhane k liye thoda sa...isliye yaar plss try to understand...

Manav : samajh raha hu yaar...thik hai baba nahi force karta tujhe...par coffee to piega na

Daya : ha ha kyu nahi...vaise bhi paise to tu dega na

Manav : Dayaaaa..vaise ek baat hai abhijit hai bahot lucky...use tujh jaisa dost jo mila...

Daya :nahi manav...lucky to mai hu...mujhe us jaisa bhai mila...he smiled...

Afer finishing dinner, manav ordered to pack some food for daya and abhijit...daya tried to protest but manav cut him in between...

Manav :chup chap kha lena jo pack karaya hai samjha...

Daya nodded in smile and went to beurau...

 **At beurau (at night) :**

Daya entered in beurau ...saw abhijit still busy in work...

Daya : are boss...reports taiyar nahi hui kya abhi tak..?

Abhi looked at daya then in file like he is not interested in talk with him...he replied...

Abhi : bas ho hi gai hai...

Daya : ok ok...jaldi karo phir khana

Abhi interrupted : mene khana kha liya hai...

Daya (in surprising tone) : kya kha liya...!

Abhi (in flow) : ha...tum to us manav k saath...then realise so added I mean manav k saath dinner kar liya hoga na..

Daya feels something in abhijit tone...he feels abhijit's insecurity or can say jealousy with manav...so he want to clear but before that abhijit added more as :

Abhi : meri chinta mat karo...(in teasing tone) tum to thak gaye hoge na itni shopping vagere karke jao ghar jake aaram karo...me thodi der me aata hu...

After listen this daya decided not to clear anything but just enjoy his buddy's jealousy...he added

Daya : are u sure? I mean tumhara kaam to almost pura ho hi gaya hai na...

Abhi : ha par abhi 15- 20 min lagenge...tum jao...

Daya: ok ...jaisa tum chaho... (abhijit looked at him surprising as well as shocking eyes as how could he do this ...he could stay there na)

Abhi's pov : rukne ko kaha bhi nahi...abhi to nahi jana na us manav k saath...thodi der baith sakta tha na yaha ..keh sakta tha na boss don't worry saath me chalte hain...par nahin...hunh

Daya observed his face and smile in teeth...he pretend to go from there but turned and say

Daya (more teasing) : vaise boss...aj na bahot maja aya MANAV k saath...abhi looked at him with somewhat angry eyes..but daya neglected that and added : aaj itne dino baad shopping me itna maja aya

Abhi's pov : ha ha mere saath to achha hi nahi lagta na shopping me...uski company hi ab to achhi lagegi na...

Daya (added some more) : pata hai boss jab hum college me the na aise hi lectures bunk karke jate the shopping pe ya coffee shop...bada maja aata tha...purane din yaad aa gaye aaj to...

Abhi (in tease) : purane BEST friend mile to aisa to hota hi hai...

Daya : hmmmm

Abhi : vaise wo tumhara bahot khas dost hai?

Daya : ha...bahot khas...

Abhi (in bit sad tone) : achha...

Daya saw his deary brother's face ...his cute and innocent face...he just want to hug him at that time and tell him that no one in the world is more special than him...he enjoyed so much his insecurity but now he decided to clear all this but before he could say something Manav entered in the beraue as :

Manav : are yaar daya

Abhi and daya looked at him..

Abhi's pov : ab ye vapas kyo aa gaya...ab kya raat ko bhi ghumne jana hai kya...kya pata raat ki bhi koi planning ho...aur daya ye bhi mana nahi karega...nikal gaya ye ladka to mere haath se...he was looking so sad..

Manav : kya yaar...tera phone switch off ho gaya iska matlab ye nahi k tu use gadi me hi bhul jae...

Daya : oh...mera phone...thank u yaar...mai to bhul hi gaya tha...

Manav : haa to...achha mai chalta hu ab..khana kha lena tum log..ok

Abhi : khana?

Daya going to say something but manav interrupted as :

Manav : ha abhijit...khana...wo isne khana nahi khaya na...

Abhi : khana nahi khaya...lekin tum log to shopping k baad dinner karne vale the na...

Manav : ha karne vale the..aur kiya bhi...par sirf mene..inhone to sirf coffee pi bas..kyu isne tumhe kuchh bataya nahi..

Abhijit looked at daya..daya down his head...

Abhi : nahi

Manav : are wo actually na shopping k baad hum log dinner pe gae..par iska tumhare bina man kaha lagta hai..kehne laga manav boss ne bhi kuchh khaya nahi hoga...mai abhi yaha kha lunga to wo bhi bina kuchh khaye hi so jaega...

Abhijit just looked at daya...daya tried to stop manav but manav continued as :

Manav : aur to aur shopping pe bhi yehi keh raha tha..yaar manav mere abhi ki choice na sabse best hai...kaash wo bhi aa paata to shopping me aur bhi maja aata...wo bhi to stressed tha pichhle dino case ko leke ...par ye kaam to kabhi kam hi nahi hota...

aur ye bhaisahab ne apne liye pata nahi kuchh liya ya nahi..par tumhare liye shirt, watch aur ha goggles bhi liye hain...

Abhijit looked at him with teary eyes...but tried to hide it..

Manav : abhijit tum sach me bahot lucky ho...ye tumhara dost cum bhai tumse bahot pyaar karta hai..tumhe yaad hai jab isne mujhe tumse introduce karaya...mera boss...mai to tab hi samajh gaya ki tum hi abhijit ho...iske abhi..tumhe pata hai vaise to humari jyada baat nahi ho pati..par jab bhi baat hoti hai na ek baar to kam se kam tumhara jikar jarur hota hai...mera abhi aisa hai...mere boss ne aaj mujhe ye dilaya..aur pata nahi kya kya...real me u both r so lucky to have each other...

Both looked at each other with sweet smile on their faces..

Manav : achha chalo...ab mai niklata hu...bahot late ho gaya hai...kal subah flight bhi to pakdani hai...

Abhi (in question) : flight?

Manav :ha flight... kal me vapas ja raha hu na london meri subah 6 baje ki flight hai na...mene bataya to tha jab mai aya to...ohh shayad tabhi acp sir ka phone aa gaya tumhe pata nahi...

Abhi :ohh ha..ye ho sakta hai...par itni jaldi..tum kal hi to aye ho...

Manav : ha yaar..par jaroori kaam aa gaya hai..isliye jana to hoga...isliye socha aaj ka din apne dost k saath spend kar lu...isliye to isne bhi mana nahi kiya .varna ye tumhare bina jane ko taiyaar hota kya...and he laughed..ok chalo to me ab niklata hu...but mene jo khana pack karaya hai wo kha lena...aur next time koi bahana nahi chalega...tum dono ko mere saath dinner pe chalna hoga aur dinner karna bhi padega (looked at daya.. daya bit embarrassed..abhi smiled..)

Daya (in embarrassing tone) : ha baba...ayenge tere saath..abhi ja jake aaram kar...

Abhi :sorry manav meri vajah se aaj..

Manav :oh come on yaar abhijit...mai tum dono ki bonding achhi tarah se janta hu..mujhe bilkul bura nahi laga... ok bye guys..

Abhi smiled in thank u...and both bid him good bye..

And manav went from there...

Abhi( to daya) : tumne sach me khana nahi khaya..

Daya : nahi

Abhi : to pehle kyo nahi bola

Daya : mai to bolne hi ja raha tha par tumne hi bolne nahi diya...bdw tumne to khana kha liya hai na to ab mai

Abhi (interrupted in between) : kisne bola k mene khana kha liya hai haan

Daya : are boss..tumne hi to bola tha na..

Abhi ( complaining like a kid) : haan aur tumne maan liya...manav ko to bola k mere boss ne kuchh

khaya nahi hoga...aur mene bola to maan liya...

Daya smiled on his brother's cute complain..

Abhi : ab has kyo raha hai...

Daya (smiling) : kyuki boss..tum na bahot cute ho..tumhe jab problem thi mere jaane se to kaha kyu nahi

Abhi : to tune bhi to nahi kaha na k boss hum baad me saath me chalenge

Daya : lekin boss wo sirf aaj k liye hi India me tha na to mai kya karta...

Abhi : haa but mujhe tab pata nahi tha na...mujhe gussa aa raha tha...

Daya : hmm isliye ek baar bhi phone karke puchha bhi nahi k daya kaha hai (abhijit down his head)

Abhi (with down head) :sorry

Daya( in cute tone) : boss, tum sach me manav se jealous ho rahe the

Abhi : ha to ho raha tha jealous...wo best friend hai aur mai to sirf friend na...

Daya smiled and said : boss..tum to jaan ho meri yaar..jaante ho na...

Abhi looked at him with teary eyes and hugged him tightly...daya to hugged him tightly as much as he can...

Abhi (in hug in teary tone) : I m sorry

Daya : nope

Abhi (while separating) :phir tu mujhe wo sab kyo keh raha tha..wo bada maja aya aur wo sab

Daya (in most cutest tone ever) :vo to mujhe maja aa raha tha na tumhe jealous hote dekhkar to tumhare saath thodi si masti...

Abhi (angrily) :achha to sahab ko masti sujh rahi thi...

Daya : are boss...tum gusse me itne cute jo lag rahe the (abhi glared at him) daya added : achha ab aise ghuro mat aur thoda smile kar do yaar

Abhi smiled on this...

Daya(patting his cheek) :good boy..ab chalo yaar bahot bhukh lagi hai..aur tumhare liye jo shopping ki hai wo bhi to dikhani hai na...aur boss ye mat sochna k tum free me chhut gae..mujhe na kal hi ek new shirt, new jeans, shoes aur

Abhi : bas bas bas mere bhai sab dila dunga..abhi to chal...

Daya (happily) : haa chalo..

Abhi (in smile) : iska kuchh nahi ho sakta...but thank u bhagwanji mujhe aisa bhai dene k liye...and they went to their home happily...

 **Plllssss r & r...**

 **tc**


	2. thnk uuu

Thnk u so much frndsss for ur reviewss...

Loveabhi - thnks dear..

Krittika -tthnk u so much...

Shreshtha - thnk u dear...

rsr - thnk u so much

guest - thnk u..

guest - thnk u dear...meri to height hi badh gai...koi mera bhi fan ban gaya...

guest - uu r right...oold is always gold...tthnk u so muchh...

guest - thnk u so much dear for reading my story thrice..

lovedaya - thnk u so much dear

jannatfairy - thnkkkkkkk uuuuuu so muchhhhh

da95 - thnks dear

Zehra - thnk u so much...actually mere dimag me duo ko lekar hi aise os aate hain...but agar koi plot mila to rajat aur vinit pe try karungi..but not sure...so sorry for that...

guest - thnks dear...

gd - thnk u dada...

mistic morning : thnk u dear

naina malik - thnk u dear

hamdard duo - thnk u so much..

guest - thnk u dear..I m happy that I made u laugh

kirti - thnks dear...

guest - thnk u so much

guest - thnks dear

Bhumi - thnk u

thnk to all and to my silent readers...bas silent readers se ek demand hai...plsss review kijie...thnk u so much..


End file.
